


Back to our normal.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Brooding Bruce, Bruce feels bad, Cuddling, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experience, One Shot, happy end, kiss, mentions of Daddy KInk, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: After almost letting Dick die, Bruce feels bad and Dick goes to cuddle him."Should I call you daddy now?""Why'd you have to ruin the moment, Dick."





	Back to our normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember when I wrote this. Like it was a bunch of random sentences and a jumbled mess so I fixed it. Sorta. I dunno what it was supposed to be originally and the ending is weird but oh well. Enjoy XD
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.xx

-

-

-

A horrible turn of events it was, truly. Bruce didn't even know how they came into this mess when it was supposed to be a simple patrol. His body felt heavy and pain shot through his side as he pushed himself off the building floor to help Dick.  
  
"Let him go, you filthy-"  
  
The thing lets Dick fall out of his strangling grasp and onto his knees. It opts to grab a battered Batman instead, grinning savagely as he swung him around like a toy. Blood impared Robin's vision, dripping into his eyes from a nasty cut on his head. He calls out to it as a distraction in desperation, eyes searching the room for his stun dart. It snarls, turning back and before Dick could react it flung Bruce into him. The heavy mass colliding into his bruised body sent him crashing backwards, hands flailing to grasp the edge as he was propelled over the side of the building.  
  
Time almost slows as Bruce jumps over to grab him but their fingers barely touch before the creature retracts his arm and Bruce is yanked back harshly by his cape as Dick hits the pavement with a sickening sound. He cries out to him, mind flashing and adrenaline shooting through his spine as he shoves a jagged knife into the thing's neck. It falls back with a gurgling sound but Bruce is already halfway down the building.  
  
"Dick!"  
  
He's motionless when Bruce pulls the boy into his arms as people and police cars gather in the area. Out of sight, he calls the car and Alfred after checking Dick's pulse.  
  
"Get the medical room ready, Alfred."  
  
"Won't the hospital be a better choice, master Bruce?"  
  
He doesn't reply, sliding Dick into the other seat before switching to flight mode.  
  
\--  
  
"It's been weeks, Alfred."  
  
"I know, master Dick. Time is supposed to heal they say."  
  
"But I'm _fine_ ," Dick groans, laying his head down on the dinner table, "Why is he beating himself up over it?"  
  
"Perhaps he can answer that question."  
  
Alfred leaves Dick alone in the dining room and after a long internal struggle, Dick gets up to go to Bruce's room.  
  
He knocks, "Bruce?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I know you're in there and I know you're not sleeping. You can't ignore me."  
  
Still silence followed.  
  
"I'm coming in then."  
  
After a soft count to 5, he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
  
"You just can't leave me alone." Bruce muttered, getting out of his desk chair.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I want to be alone."  
  
"Please tell me you're not still brooding because you feel bad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"Go to bed, Dick."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said. _Leave_."

  
"You're not being fair." Dick spat out, turning around and storming out.  
  
Bruce rubs his tired eyes; how could he face the boy after he almost killed him.  
  
-  
  
  
He is barely asleep when his bedroomdoor opens. The clock flashed _03:47_ AM. He remains motionless, listening to the soft and trained steps nearing his bed. The covers lift and a smaller body slid into the bed, settling closely behind him. He wanted to inhale the scent that drifted to his nostrils as Dick moved closer to his back.  
  
After minutes of debating, Bruce turns around and silently pulls Dick against him. He swallows and says nothing; he doesn't have to because Dick knows. He knows it was an accident and he doesn't blame him. He was pretty pissed tho, Joker's new mutant toy did almost kill him. He sighs into Bruce's chest, pressing his nose against the warm skin peeking out from his shirt. One of Bruce's hands slides into Dick's fluffy raven locks and as if on impulse he brushes his lips over Dick's forehead.  
  
Dick tilts his head up, hands gripping Bruce's shirt as he slides a leg over Bruce. The man's eyes narrow and he wants to scold Dick. Instead he grips his hair tighter, tilting his head further back so he could brush their mouths together. A shiver runs down Dick's spine, warmth spreading from his lips to the rest of his face. Reluctantly Bruce pulls away, settling his chin carefully on Dick's head.  
  
"Should I call you daddy now?" The boy teases.  
  
"Why'd you have to ruin the moment, Dick."  


-

-

-


End file.
